Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for estimating a deterioration of a battery pack.
Description of Related Art
An electric vehicle (EV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), or the like is equipped with a high voltage battery for storing electric energy which is provided as a driving force of a vehicle. Here, a mileage of the electric vehicle or the plug-in hybrid electric vehicle is absolutely affected by a capacity or a state of the high voltage battery.
However, when the battery is continuously used due to characteristics of the battery, the battery may not avoid a phenomenon of a reduction in capacity called deterioration. When the battery aging is continued, even though the same state of charge (SOC) quantity is displayed, a phenomenon of a mileage reduction, an output reduction for acceleration and the like appears. When the phenomenon is not properly detected, customer complaints may be lodged in a state in which causes are unclear.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0064308 (Title: Degradation Estimation Method For High Voltage Battery Of Vehicle) discloses a degradation estimation method.